


We Will See No Other Mornings

by ellieellieoxenfree



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieellieoxenfree/pseuds/ellieellieoxenfree





	We Will See No Other Mornings

Tonight is the last night, which you know and he does not. He fucks you with the same desperate hunger to please, and you take it all in with abandon. You kiss him, deeply, lovingly, and he moans against your mouth, mistaking betrayal for affection. Tomorrow he will hate you. You will never hear his shuddering gasps again, feel the solid grip of his hand on your cock before he takes you in his mouth, watch his knees buckle from the exertion of his own orgasm. You remember him now with bright immediacy, but will you always? The thought is absurd. You should never find yourself getting hard to the reminder of a boy long since dead.

He arches his head back as you enter him, and you sink your teeth into the soft flesh between his neck and shoulder, hearing him give a pleasured hiss. You could kill him now, rip the heart out of his chest, and you know he would not be missed. He is the last of his parents’ dying age; there will be no more Rathaways once he is gone. You watch him grit his teeth, beg you for more. His is an ignominious legacy. 

You wrap your fingers around his throat and feel the feathery pulse. Does he know? Have you given him some indication that his time is coming to an end? He bites his lip, barely holds in a whimper as you thrust more and more deeply, seeking to unhinge him. You know him better than anyone else has ever cared to. You know the secret places he hides within himself, how to uncoil that tight nervousness inside of him. 

It will be a shame when he is gone. You will miss the eagerness with which he takes you, the unstoppable well of adoration he gives you. Still, not even a boy as brilliant and fey as him can be allowed free rein. He is a tiny, unaware atom bomb, and you know you cannot permit the risk.

His fingers spasm against the desk. He is close, and he is waiting for your permission. You lean in, whisper your blessing in his ear. This is your parting gift to him. I free you, you are saying to him, without saying anything at all. You do not know if he hears you.


End file.
